


The Final Touch

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Departure, My take on the end of Cas' story, Nonverbal Communication, Not Really Character Death, Prompt Fill, Requited Unrequited Love, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt, i made myself teary eyed, seriously not death just departure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all is said and done Team Free Will will forever be a duo on earth.  The trio has to split some time.  Castiel goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Touch

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked my thoughts about Cas' end game and if I would write a story for it. So here's a short fic. My views are my own and shared by a few. I have no connection to the show and they are their own people and they hold all copyrights. I feel the end is the same for Cas no matter what I just change how I think he gets there.

The angels were back in heaven.  Hell was back fully under the control of Crowley.  Otherworldly activity had slowed to normal haunts and creature control.  It was as normal as Dean and Sam had ever witnessed.  There was no end of the world threat and there was no immediate threats on their lives.  Change was in the air and the youngest Winchester was not sure if he was strong enough for his brother.

It had been weeks since Castiel had reported the last of the willing angels had returned to heaven.  He had not forced them to return but had given them the option.  Several angels had decided to stay behind and there was no harm done.  Castiel with assistance from the other angels in heaven had completed the reconstruction as best as they could with their absent father.  The rumors had risen that there had been god like activity around but only one recorded sighting.

All good things would come to an end.  Sam understood that better than some.  He understood it more as he stood in the open field above the Bunker several feet away from his brother.  Sam had feared the day that Team Free Will would be down to two again.  He swallowed hard as he watched.  He wanted to return to the Bunker and give them a private moment but he knew his brother may need him.  Sam stood far enough away to give them a sense of privacy.

“And then we’ll just hull up here until something comes along ya know.  Garth has been quiet.  Kevin has seemed to adjust to being alive again.  That’s good right?  Adam is still recovering but Crowley and Cain have been a big help there.  With Charlie living with us things should be an adventure to say the least.  Bobby always said family don’t end in blood and he hasn’t been wrong yet.  Ya know,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes of course,” Castiel nodded.

Dean rambled on about nonsense until his mind went blank.  He knew that his stall tactics had ended.  There was nothing else in his way.  Not a thing at all but he still could not bring forth to push his thoughts into reality.

Castiel stepped forward and took Dean’s hand into his.  He gave it a squeeze and did not let up.  Castiel shifted his eyes from their hands to meet Dean’s watery eyes.

Dean stared as Castiel took his hand.  Dean bit his lip to dam the emotion.

Their lips never moved.  The words transcended vocabulary.

Castiel gave a nod.

Dean’s lip quivered as Castiel pulled his fingers slowly from his.  Dean threw up his arm to guard his eyes from the bright flash.  He didn’t cover his ears as the loud whirring and crackle echoed in the dusk lit sky.  It was an all too familiar sound.  Dean dropped his arm as the sound faded and turned to words.

“I will wait.”

Dean dropped to his knees beside Jimmy Novak’s body.  The sobs silently wrecked through Dean’s body as he closed his eyes and final rays of sun washed over him.  He had never said the words he wanted but he knew they had been felt. 

Full dark had fallen by time Sam walked over to Dean.

“Dean,” Sam whispered.

“Gimme a minute,” Dean mumbled.

“Okay.”

 

The pyre had been set days before.  They had all known.  Sam and Charlie had made sure that it was perfect.  Kevin and Garth showed as Sam had lit the fire.  The orange glow flickered over them as they stood in silence together.  They each gave Dean a gentle touch as they went back inside.  Dean stood until the final ember went cold.

Dean was met by no one when he entered the Bunker and trudged to his room.  He pushed the door open and the sob caught in his throat as he looked at his bed.

The original over coat lay folded on his bed with two black feathers atop it.

**Author's Note:**

> *lays on the floor to avoid thrown objects* Is it safe? *sits up crosslegged* Hi! As much as I want Dean and Cas to be visually and written canon I don't think we'll get it. The PTB will only give us so much. Their relationship will be implied and hinted at forever but it will never be "revealed". To be honest I don't think I want it. My reason being is I don't think they would handle it appropriately. It would damage the characters b/c it would become ooc for one of them. As an angel I don't think Cas is the way even I write him sometimes when it comes to relationships. I think there would be a lot of looks and touches but I don't think after their first time he would be interested in sex like that. He is a 'lets experience' type of creature. He's had sex with a female so I think he would totally sleep with Dean once but then that would be it. I think they would either make him too overly sexed or make Dean super pushy about sex. I don't want either of those things for our boys. So I will write them slightly ooc in all of my fics b/c I want to. 
> 
> Okay I've rambled on. I'm done. Thanks for reading! Have some refreshments. *points to tables full of junk food* The cakes are homemade and the wine is too.


End file.
